what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 45 (Doctor Who)
Overview To be added. Cast Regular * The Doctor - Paterson Joseph * Rt. Hon. Angela Jensen M.P. - Jacqueline Pearce * Lizzie Clarke - Sophie Okonedo Recurring * Rt. Hon. Brian Green - Nicholas Farrell * Rt. Hon. Rick Yates - Nicholas Briggs * Rt. Hon. Albert Dumfries - Nicholas Gecks * Sebastian Jenson - Paul Darrow * The Monk - Graeme Garden * Brigadier Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce * Fen Do'nel - Tucker Smallwood * Lt. Fassile - Alexander Siddig * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton Guest * Sister Helena - Beth Goddard * Lucillius - David Fynn * Claudio - Marcus O'Donovan * Father Derekius - Phil Davis * Roman Soldiers - Ryan Sampson, Christian Cooke, Arthur Darvill, Neil Clench * Voice of the Demon Bull - Clifford Norgate * Edward the Confessor - Ian Gelder * Edith of Wessex - Katheryn Winnick * Harold Goodwinson - Adam James * Servant - Tom Preece * Sir Robert Walpole - Ian McNeice * Earl of Orford - Frank Skinner * John Campbell - Matt Smith * Spencer Compton - Miles Richardson * John Carteret - Brian Dennehy * Henry Pelham - Simon Fisher-Becker * Sir Richard Martin - Richard Hope * Lucy Martin - Justine Mitchell * Errand Boy - Benedict Cumberbatch * Servants to Sir Richard - Matt Lucas, David Walliams * Lt. Col. Frayling - Gareth Thomas * Rathbone - Barnaby Edwards * Weeks - Hylton Collins * Eskythe - Spencer Wilding * Voice of the Ice Warriors - Nicholas Briggs * Alison Cheney - Freema Agyeman * Urtax - Malcolm Stoddard * Mims - Tim Brooke-Taylor * Grakus - India Fisher * Zygon Actors - Aidan Cook, Paul Casey * Voice of the Zygons - Nicholas Briggs * Penny - Sheridan Smith * Shanequa - Camille Coudri * Robbie - Sacha Dhawan * Trystan - Gareth David-Lloyd * Captain Fitzroy - Scott Bakula * Commander Pitts - James Callis * Lieutenant Stephens - Burn Gorman * Lieutenant Bennett - Kate Vernon * Cadet Daniels - Emma Caulfield * President Brewster - Robert Beltran * Eskythe - Spencer Wilding * Fen Gollix - Mary McDonnell * Fen So'aard - Maryam d'Abo * Fen J'med - Linda Park * Father Harish - Iain Glen * Lemming - Andrew Underwood * Phillipe - Samuel Anderson * Dolling - Samuel Pound * Hughes - Laura Arthauer * Duo Deathtrick - Alan Dale * Duo Draw - Quinn Lawrence * Duo Herl - Craig Wasson * Fen Gearla - Otto Rem * Eskythe - Spencer Wilding * Banto Zame - Richard Briers * Sally-Anne Stubbins - Clare Buckfield * Mentos - Brian Blessed * Sokkery - David Morissey * The Cylinder - Bill Bailey * Assemblers - Simon Pegg, Nick Frost * Jelloid - Matt Lucas * Potikol - Barry Jenner * Guard - Gary Russell * Questioner - Jane Goddard Television Stories Regular Season Christmas Special Home Media DVD *This season released as the Complete Season 45 Box Set in March 2009. *The season, along with all other Twelfth Doctor stories was included in The Complete Paterson Joseph Era Box Set. Category:Doctor Who seasons